loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Wondermaker, The (Aetheric Realms)
Background ---- The Wondermaker origins are unknown, someone think that he is some kind of fae creature that attracted Hensen, interest and was blessed with greater power, other tell that he always existed, like a minor force of nature and that he joined Hensen cause for his own amusement. The legend of the Wondermaker begun to be present among every sentient race, there are many tales about him,they serve to teach different morals like: "be careful of what you wish", "don't trust the strangers", "never abandon hope". They usually have a common structure, beginning with someone having a problem almost impossible to solve. Then they hear of a lone alchemist, a mysterious stranger, or a travelling merchant who might help them. The Wondermaker always have the solution to their problem in the form of a special item, some time it ask a price for it, other times a quest, occasionally he gives his "wonder" for free. The remaining part of the story describe what happens next, with the lives of the protagonists changed forever by the wondermaker gifts. The wondermaker plans and desires are unknown, even to his master. Appearance ---- The wondermaker aspect is usually, but not always, humanoid, he always look like a stranger to the ones he meet, dressing with elegant fine clothes, he usually wear a large mantle that he uses to hide small wonders, or a leather black bag. Some time his eyes are cold and unforgiving, other times they are nice, as the ones of a caring grandfather. His age is impossible to discern, however some time he carries a cane and seems to need it for properly walking. He loves to ask "What do you wish" to his customers and "warn" them that he will give them exactly what they want. Powers and Abilities ---- The real span of the Wondermaker power is unknown and he don't make them public, he is able to produce any kind of supernatural trinket, from the project of arcane structures to enchanted weapons and elixirs. He usually carry with him many of these trinkets and is not against using them in battle against his opponents. He have the ability of shapeshifting, teleportation (or at least invisibility since many of his customer have seen him vanishing) and he is capable of "sensing" where he's most "needed". When he make a contract with a mortal, after selling one of his wonders, it is totally binding and the mortal can not escape it, even if they can try to outsmart the Wondermaker by proper wording he rarely accept that as he usually write them alone and a most of the time the highest price of his creation are the consequences of using them. Stat Block ---- COMING SOON LoC powers ---- The Wondermaker provides his master with a +1 Create PP. Known Creations ---- In his tales he is known as the creator of many things, including an immortality elixir that turn the ones who drink it into stone, a weapon that will not allow the wielder to ever loose a duel by killing him itself, a mantle that turn an hunter into a powerful and bloodthirsty beast, many trinkets that make people fall in love with each other (with various side effects), toy soldiers that become real to protect their owner and many other. He has not yet created any artifact level item. In Loc Posts he have created a crystal symbol, as a gift from its patron to Ipsur, featuring an hydra coiled around a triangle formed by eyes. Category:ARExarchs